La Sucette
by Alounet
Summary: Réponse au Prompt lancé par Dark Roz dans Fanfiction Net, Le Mag, Numéro 01. Comment avec une sucette, Brittany va pousser deux de ses amis à devenir un couple !


**Titre** : La sucette

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : K +

**Catégorie** : Romance

**Couple** : Blaine/Sam (et un soupçon de Brittany)

**Avertissements** : _Y'a du slasheuuuuh !_

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à RIB et la Fox._

**Notes**_ : En réponse au Prompt du premier numéro de , Le Mag, lancé par Dark Roz le mois dernier, et bien voici ma réponse. Il fallait prendre deux personnages n'ayant jamais était en couple et qui formerait un couple des plus originaux, un autre qui les aiderait à se former en couple et écrire quelque chose. Soniania ayant eu la même idée que moi concernant les personnages, on s'est dit que ça serait drôle d'écrire chacun de son côté notre propre version de réponse à ce Prompt, puis de le publier en même temps, le même jour, à la même heure, pour se garder l'effet de surprise. Donc je vous invite naturellement à aller lire sa version de ce prompt :)_

* * *

Brittany venait de rejoindre Sam à l'auditorium alors que ce dernier travaillait sur un prochain numéro pour le Glee Club. La blonde était en train de manger une sucette et après avoir embrassé de sa bouche collante la joue de son ami, elle lui en donna une :

-Ca pourra t'aider.

Ne comprenant pas le sens de sa phrase Sam attrapa la sucette tendue et la remercia d'un sourire. Le blond lui demanda :

-Tu crois que j'ai besoin d'une sucette pour m'aimer à trouver une chanson sympa ?

-Non, répondit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde. Mais tu pourras l'offrir à Blaine et l'aider lui.

La blonde semblait presque outrée que son ami n'ai pas compris la ou elle voulait en venir. Sam posa sa guitare sur le côté et demanda, inquiet :

-Pourquoi Blaine aurait besoin d'une sucette ?

-J'ai entendu Kitty et les autres cherleaders parler de lui. Il a faillit se noyer dans ses larmes. J'ai peur qu'il fasse une tentative de suicide par noyade rien qu'en pleurant à cause de sa rupture.

Sam savait que son nouveau meilleur ami était au plus mal depuis sa récente séparation. Kurt évitait tous ses appels et les deux garçons n'avaient pas eu une réelle conversation depuis.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui offre pas directement ?

-Parce que dans les contes de fée, il faut que ça soit votre véritable amour qui vienne vous sauver. J'ai voulu te louer le costume du chevalier servant mais je n'avais plus assez d'argent après avoir acheté des bonbons pour tout le monde.

Sam souriait tendrement devant l'innocence de son amie. Mais il avait semble t-il loupé un épisode, aussi il lui demanda :

-Pourquoi tu penses que je suis le véritable amour de Blaine ?

-Parce que maintenant que Rory est repartit au pays des Farfadets, on a la preuve qu'il n'était pas le tiens. Et je crois que Kurt n'est pas celui de Blaine, sinon il ne l'aurait pas quitté juste parce qu'il l'a trompé.

-Brittany, il faut que tu sache que Blaine et moi ne sommes pas amoureux l'un de l'autre. En plus, excepté Quinn, personne ne savait pour Rory et moi alors... Comment as tu su ?

Brittany, toute fière, lui révéla :

-C'est parce que tu es une licorne. Je suis un détecteur à licornes, même Santana n'arrive pas à voir les cornes sur ceux qui en portent.

Sam n'essaya pas de comprendre d'avantage la logique de son amie, au contraire, il préféra accepter son cadeau :

-J'irais lui donner cette sucette. Promis.

* * *

Blaine était assis sur le côté passager de la voiture de Sam. Ce dernier était garé devant la maison des Hudson-Hummel. Depuis dix minutes, ils étaient là, sans bouger. Blaine ne semblait pas d'humeur à quitter le siège sur lequel il était assis :

-Je peux essayer de brancher ma console dans la voiture si tu veux ?

Blaine sembla sortir de ses pensées, l'air toujours aussi triste, puis il avoua :

-Désolé Sam c'est juste que... Revenir ici... Dans cette maison ça...

-Te rappelle trop Kurt ? Je sais. On peut allez ailleurs si tu veux, chez toi par exemple ?

-Non, c'est bête, réalisa Blaine. Il faut que j'arrive à vivre avec l'idée que Kurt appartient au passé.

Blaine ouvrit la portière de la voiture, attrapa son sac en bandoulière et s'avança vers l'entrée, bientôt rejoint par le blond. Ce dernier passa devant le brun pour ouvrir la porte et entrer à l'intérieur de la maison. Hésitant, Blaine le suivit légèrement.

-Tu veux goûter quelque chose ?

Blaine accepta et le suivit jusque dans la cuisine. Sam commença à préparer un véritable festin à base de lait, de chocolat, de pain et de Nutella, sous le regard amusé et tendre de son ami. Puis le blond se souvint de la promesse faite à Brittany un peu plus tôt dans la maison. Il fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit bientôt la fameuse sucette qu'il tendit face au brun :

-Pour toi.

Surpris, Blaine tendit sa main pour prendre la sucette que lui offrait son ami. Il resta le bras tendu un instant essayant de comprendre pourquoi il lui offrait pareil cadeau.

-Ca doit signifier quelque chose ?

-Oui. C'est pour te remonter le moral, enfin je crois, répondit Sam. Si tu veux je peux te faire une imitation d'Edward dans Twilight ?

-Je pensais que tu faisais celles de Jacob ?

-Aussi. Mais il semblerait qu'il y ait plus de fans du vampire.

Pour la première fois depuis me début de la journée, Sam réussit à décrocher un sourire et un léger rire de la part de Blaine, ce qui s'apparentait à une semi victoire. Le blond réalisa :

-Ca marche dis donc la sucette !

-A dire vrai, je pense que c'est plutôt toi qui fonctionne comme remonte-moral. Mais merci beaucoup pour l'attention, c'est vraiment sympa. Je sais qu'en ce moment je ne suis pas d'une compagnie super joyeuse et...

-Pas la peine de me remercier !

* * *

Les deux amis étaient avachis dans le lit du blond, chacun des deux tenant une manette de la console vidéo de Sam. Tous deux semblaient s'amuser et sans surprise, Sam était le grand vainqueur de chacune de leur partie. Il reposa sa manette après avoir mis le jeu en pause :

-Je sais que les jeux vidéos c'est pas ton truc, si tu veux faire autre chose, hésite pas...

Blaine apprécia l'attention de son ami mais préféra le rassurer :

-Non c'est cool. Maintenant je pourrais dire au monde entier que moi aussi je suis un Geek.

-Même pas en rêve ! rétorqua le blond en lui balançant un coussin.

Les deux amis commencèrent alors à se chamailler, renversant au passage les manettes au sol. Le brun essaya de grimper sur le blond pour le chatouiller mais ce dernier était bien plus fort et musclé que l'autre et il se retrouva à prendre le dessus sans aucun problème.

Sam bloqua les deux bras du brun, son visage juste au dessus du sien, la respiration haletante et le sourire de victoire se dessinant sur son visage :

-Prêt à te rendre Anderson ?

-J'aimerais bien lever ma sucette en signe de paix, mais elle est dans ma poche et comme tu me bloque les bras.

Sam se mit à rire, s'écartant pour retomber dans son lit sur le dos. Blaine se redressa, retirant la sucette de sa poche pour la montrer face au visage du blond, en guise de paix.

-Tu devrais la manger, ajouta le blond.

Blaine acquiesça, enlevant le papier d'emballage de sa Chupa Chups. La sucette était à la fraise et la langue du brun sortit de sa bouche pour gouter une première fois le goût du bonbon. Puis il goba l'intégralité de la sucette pour continuer de la déguster avec plaisir.

-Délicieuse, ajouta t-il la bouche pleine.

Bizarrement, Sam était subjugué par la vision qui se présentait à lui. Il appréciait voir Blaine déguster cette sucette, d'apparence anodine. Mais la façon avec laquelle il jouait avec le bâton, dont sa langue sortait et rentrait dans sa bouche, et la façon sensuelle avec laquelle il suçait ce bonbon ne le laissait pas de marbre. Son regard se perdait et le brun s'en rendit compte :

-Sam ?

Le blond sortit de ses pensées et vit que Blaine avait baissé les yeux pour s'attarder un peu plus longuement vers son entre jambe. Sam suivit son regard pour voir ce qui le perturbait tant et il se rendit compte qu'il avait le pantalon anormalement gonflé. En effet, il était en pleine érection sans même s'en être rendu compte.

Paniqué et gêné, le blond se leva rapidement pour s'enfuir vers la salle de bain et s'y enfermer.

* * *

Blaine attendait toujours sur le lit du blond que ce dernier ne sorte enfin de la salle de bain. Il essayait de comprendre pourquoi il avait eu une érection alors qu'aucune fille ne se situait dans les parages mais surtout, pourquoi ça l'avait tant gêné au point de partir s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Plusieurs théories se formaient dans sa tête.

Alors qu'il jetait le bâton de sa sucette entièrement mangée, Sam revenait à l'intérieur de la chambre, refermant timidement la porte derrière lui. Blaine avait ramené ses jambes contre lui et attendit que le blond ne prenne la parole, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire :

-Tu dois penser que je suis un peu...

-Non, le coupa le brun.

Le blond s'assit doucement sur son lit, se retrouvant donc à proximité du brun. Ce dernier serrait toujours ses jambes contre lui. Puis il avança doucement sa main pour qu'elle rejoigne celle de Sam posée sur le lit.

Les doigts des deux garçons commencèrent à s'entremêler pour finalement s'unir.

-Tu as la main moite, réalisa Sam.

-Toi aussi.

-C'est parce que j'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure...

Timidement, Blaine avança son autre main vers la poitrine du blond. Il la pose doucement au niveau de son cœur pour essayer de déterminer le battement de son organe vital principal.

-Tu veux écouter ? demanda Sam.

Blaine acquiesça, s'avançant alors tout aussi doucement, pour ne pas brusquer le moment ni perturber cette étrange atmosphère qui flottait dans la chambre. L'oreille du brun se posa contre la poitrine du blond et il perçut alors en effet la vitesse à laquelle le cœur de Sam pouvait battre.

-Il bat à la même vitesse que le mien.

Sam posa donc sa main contre la poitrine de Blaine pour sentir à son tour le pouls de son ami. Les deux garçons restèrent comme ça pendant plusieurs secondes jusqu'à ce que le blond n'avoue :

-Tu veux que je te prenne dans mes bras ?

Blaine regarda simplement le blond, sans répondre, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était d'accord. Le geek se mit alors plus correctement dans le lit afin d'être à l'aise et attrapa le brun pour le serrer contre lui. Blaine avait maintenant la tête posée contre la poitrine du blond, ce qui lui permettait d'entendre à nouveau le rythme cardiaque de son hôte.

-Tu es très mignon quand tu mange une sucette, venait d'avouer Sam tandis que le brun s'endormait contre lui.


End file.
